In order to meet airworthiness certification requirements, portions of aircraft, such as the engines, are required to be able to function for a specific period of time when exposed to fire, for example in the event of an engine fire. The intent is to ensure a flight that may be safely completed in the unlikely event a fire should occur. In order to be able to withstand fire for the necessary period, additional fire protection is sometimes added to the portion/part in question, such as in the form of protective blankets and the like. On aircraft, however, reduced weight and envelope requirements are continuously sought, as well as better performance, etc. Improved fire protection is therefore desired.